The Prince of Ice
by OCWriter101
Summary: Finn and Jake wake up to see Ice King and a strange young boy. Soon it's revealed he's the Ice King's son. Is this another trick to get princesses, is he genuinely kind, does he hold deep secrets of Ooo that Ice King wanted to forget? Is he just an experiment, or truly a person. Sorry summary is bad, it's much better. Rated T for scenes in future chapters.


"Yo Finn! Wake up! We have some wacko outside the treehouse with the Ice King, spying on us again!"

I groaned and rubbed my head, opening my eyes to look at Jake. "What? The Ice King is spying on us, again?"I climbed out of my sleeping bag and looked out the window. It was snowing, not a violent blizzard like the Ice King usually caused. Jake was right, holy cow! Some guy, looked pretty young, was sitting on the phone line with Ice King, staring right at us. "Looks like their talking. Can you hear them, Jake?"

"Nah, my dog hearing isn't that good. Maybe go outside and beat the tar out of them?"

"I want to know who that guy is."

"Looks like the Ice King, except younger and without that weird beard and nose."

"Yeah...want to go outside and see who he is?"

"Sure."

I quickly got out of my pajamas and pulled on my usual clothing, grabbing Dad's sword and heading outside with Jake. BMO watched. "Finn! Jake! The Ice King has a son!"

I turned my attention to BMO and stared. "A son?" BMO nodded quickly and sat on the table. "I heard the Ice King call that boy his son! They started to argue."

Me and Jake exchanged glances. "We should go investigate, maybe tell Peebles about this too. We'll see you later BMO!"We slid down the ladder and ran outside. "Whoa whoa whoa, what the hay-hay? Where did they go?"

"That guy is still up their, he looks crazy upset dude. Ice King is gone though."Jake commented, we stepped through the snow. It was coming down harder now. "I'm gonna stretch up to him and talk to him. You stay here."

Jake stretched his body up to the guy and sat next to him. I couldn't hear him from down here. But by the looks of it, Jake was cheering him up and the snow was beginning to fall gentley again. He looked a lot more relaxed.

Now that I was closer, I was getting a better look at him. White hair, messy, his skin was a pale blue, kind of like Marceline's. He wore a crown, much smaller than the Ice King's, but same design and all. His entire attire was blue and white, looked much like a prince's.

"Finn!"Jake came down the the guy on his back, he stepped off and into the snow, and bowed in front of me. "Hello. I'm Prince Esk, or Ice Prince, whichever you would prefer. I'm completely new to Ooo, so my dad was taking me around, to observe people...Jake here told me we were really spying. I sincerely apoligize, I didn't know."He awkwardly laughed and kicked some snow, rubbing the back of his neck.

Aw man.

Ice King has a son.

But...he didn't seem anything like Ice King. He seemed genuinely kind. Plus, if he's new to Ooo, that would mean I could make sure he acts better than Ice King, take him under my wing. An apprentice, even!

"I'm Finn."I grinned, holding out my hand. He gladly shook it. His hands were icey cold. "Your the Ice King's son, but I'm just gonna let you know, he's crazy."I said flat out. He laughed, this time a lot less awkward. "I can tell. He had me spying on these weird looking candies, I didn't know candy walked. It's all really mysterious to me."

"Don't take any lessons from that guy, I'll teach you everything about Ooo, Esk. I'll teach ya the rights, the wrongs, and how to adventure." Jake stretched himself around me. "And how to party, loosen up, and have fun, bro!"

Esk laughed more and seemed a lot more relaxed, and nodded. "I'll be looking forward to it. I'd like to learn more about the Candy Kingdom though, if you don't mind. I would love to actually interact with the walking candies."

"Their candy people, dude. But yeah, alright! Maybe Peebles could give you some pointers on royalty, since your a prince and all."

"Peebles?"He tilted his head to the side. "Peebles is Princess Bubblegum, she's the princess of the candy kingdom, wicked smart too. Into chemistry and that kind of stuff."

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. Jake, stretch up, because it's adventure time!"


End file.
